Blast From The Past
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Sometimes when you don't have anyone else to turn to, your ex is the next best option. Andy goes to Luke after Sam breaks up with her for comfort. And Luke isn't going to turn her away either.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Midnight insomnia made me right this one. I do have some ideas of how to take it farther (using that comment Luke told Sam in 3x11).**

Sometimes you just have to do what you have to do. Andy looked as Sam drove away through her tears. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't face Traci, Gail and all of their friends and tell them Sam broke up with her. Because he couldn't be a cop and be with her.

She was furious at him for not fighting for their relationship, like he had promised. She was furious at him for taking his anger and grief out on her. And she was also furious that he blamed her for Jerry's death in some sort of sick and twisted way.

Andy knew she should have been inside, being that rock for Traci but she couldn't. Because she wasn't a rock, she was quicksand. Emotionally and mentally. Really, all she wanted to do right now was curl up on her couch and die. But she really didn't want to return to her apartment. That apartment held the memories of Gail and her getting attacked.

The rain was starting to fall and she just kept walking aimlessly. She could call Chris or Oliver or Collins to drive her, but they had their own grief to deal with. They didn't need an emotional Andy McNally on their hands. Anyways, they were at the Penny, celebrating Jerry's life. Where she should be. But couldn't be.

The tears were starting to fall pretty hard now and Andy couldn't tell if the moisture on her face was from the pouring rain or the waterfalls from her eyes. Andy McNally was not the one to cry often, and here she was, walking down a Toronto street, not being able to see straight from the moisture in her eyes.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I? _She really wondered how the hell she had let Sam that far into her life, so quickly after Luke. She was so happy that this came out of nowhere. It blindsided her. The truth slapped her hard across the face, like telling her _welcome to reality, honey. _Welcome to reality, she thought bitterly. She was so far over the word and just wanted to pretend it was all a dream. This wasn't really happening. This wasn't reality. It couldn't be. Jerry couldn't be dead, Gail fresh out of the hospital and now Andy single. No. This wasn't supposed to be how it ended up.

She looked up at the corner of the street she was on. Her breath hitched a little when she realized it was Luke's street. She ignored that thought and kept walking. But by the time she had reached his porch, she was exhausted and just sat on it. More like working up the nerve to go knock on the door and ask him to be her friend for the night. Andy needed someone to be her friend that night, and Luke would have to do for now. As she sat on the steps, she thought about how ridiculous her plan was. _Really, Andy. Going to your ex's after you just got dumped. Smooth move McNally. _

_:::::::  
_

When Callaghan left the Penny to go home and change and go to Andrea's house, he sure didn't expect to be seeing Andy McNally sitting on his front porch steps. She looked pathetic. She was soaked, shivering and looked like she had cried a few tears. Going against his better judgements, he got out of his car and slowly made his way up to the stairs. "Up," he told her. "Inside."

"Luke," she said between chattering teeth. "I don't know why I am here."

Luke opened the door and ushered her in. "Mhm." He knew the answer. One look at her face told him the story. He had kept an eye on the back door of the Penny when he saw McNally and Swarek go outside. And when McNally came inside to grab her coat quickly, he knew what had happened. Sure he was never a huge fan of McNally going straight to Swarek after she had broken up with him, but Luke knew he deserved it. And he beat himself up almost every day. More right now, after seeing what Swarek was doing to Andy.

"Sweatshirt," Luke told her as he ushered them to his laundry room. What used to be theirs. He tried to cross that thought out. "Wait, here." He quickly went back to his room and grabbed a pair of his sweatpants he knew Andy used to wear. He didn't want to remind her of that, but it was the only pair that would remotely fit her. He also grabbed his old Academy t-shirt and a sweatshirt. He returned to the laundry room. "Put these on and put your clothes in the dryer. I'm going to make you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks," she said as he closed the door. Luke went into the kitchen and put both of his hands on his counter and took a long sigh. He was still getting over the shock of Barber's death and what that meant to Luke professionally as well. And then he comes back to his house and finds his ex-fiancee sitting on the steps. Luke still didn't know what to think of that. _Get a grip, Callaghan. _He told himself. _She just needs a friend. _

His phone chimed and he dug it out of his pocket and it was a message from Andrea, his new girlfriend, asking when he was going to be at her place. He quickly messaged her back, telling her that he wouldn't be by tonight. Work, he told her. Luke sighed again as he went to fill the kettle.

When Andy came back into the kitchen a couple seconds later, Luke was looking at his emails. "Thanks, Callaghan." Luke did notice how she called him by his last name. But what could he expect?

What was he supposed to do with Andy now? She was a mess. It wasn't like he could just call Traci over and get her to deal with an over emotional McNally. He didn't know how to deal with emotional women. At all. He didn't want to bug Gail either. He could get Diaz or Epstein to pick her up. Finally Luke just threw his head back as he watched her climb onto his couch and flip on the TV. He often found her like this after work when they were still together.

Luke took two mugs out and filled them with hot chocolate that he didn't even know he had. He brought them over to the couch and set them down at the coffee table. He kept silent because if there was one thing that he learned with his time with Andy, she'd talk pretty soon. She hated silence. So Luke just kept watching the Food Network.

"He told me he couldn't be a cop and be with me at the same time," Andy blurted out, in between sips of hot chocolate. She put her mug down and turned to her ex. "I just stood there."

Luke didn't really know how to start because he expected his sort of shit from Swarek. "He's just dealing with his grief. You and I both know him and Jerry were close."

"But I don't deserve for him to be taking his anger out on me. That's not fair," she said.

Luke had to agree. She did not deserve to be treated like how Swarek just dumped her. In all the millions of possibilities that ran through his head he had after Andy told him they were done, he never imagined she'd be sitting on his couch, telling him about how Sam Swarek had just broken up with her. After replaying those many possibilities, and knowing none of them were going to turn out the way he wanted them to; he finally asked Frank to be assigned to the 27th Division. That also had opened up the spot for Traci. "You deserve better," Luke finally told Andy.

Both of them stayed quiet, between Andy flipping through channels, finally settling on Two and A Half Men. They got some chuckles out of the episode. When Andy heard the buzzer of the dryer, she stood up. "I should go. Thanks again, Luke."

Luke also stood up and looked at his watch. It was 10 pm and it was way too late for her to be walking by herself and he honestly really didn't feel like driving her. "Andy. You can just stay here. I actually think you still have some clothes here," he said quickly, wanting to get the last bit out. "I know you and I both work the early shift tomorrow."

Surprisingly, Andy just smiled at him. "Sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke woke up the next morning and groaned. Rain was still pouring and he could hear it on the roof. He just wanted to stay in bed. It was one of those feelings that he had in his gut- bad shit was about to go down. And he could also hear something in the kitchen. Was someone in his apartment? He was just about to reach for his gun and then realized his ex-fiancee had stayed the night.

He pulled a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on over his head. He silently smiled to himself when he saw Andy making breakfast. "Sorry," Andy said when she saw Luke coming from the bedroom. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make coffee. And breakfast since everything is in the same place," she added.

"That's okay," Luke smiled and walked past her to grab a cup of coffee. "It's been awhile since I've had coffee made for me." He figured he was treading on dangerous territory with that last comment. "You alright?"

Andy shrugged as she finished chewing the piece of toast. She hopped up on the counter. She also laughed out loud because she could remember the time they had sex on the counter, after a few drinks at the Penny. "No. But I will be. I have to be." She put her head down and refused to make eye contact. "For Traci."

"How is she?"

She shrugged again. "Better than I expected. But that's Traci. It's going to be hard."

Luke nodded. "For everyone at 15."

Andy finally looked up at Luke. "How long are you staying at 15?"

He shrugged and turned to the fridge to grab an apple. "Until Frank tells me to go back to 27."

"Oh."

Now the conversation was treading on awkward. "We should probably get going," Luke said. "I can stop by your apartment if you need to pick up clothes or something."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

They silently cleaned up their breakfast and Luke gave her the clothes that she had left to change into. For some reason for Andy, it was a comfortable silence. And the smile he gave her as he locked the door behind them…. _McNally, _she told herself. _He cheated on you. You just got dumped. Don't go there._

She didn't even think about drama that followed once she got out of the same vehicle as Detective Luke Callaghan. She went into the women's locker room and got changed as soon as she stepped out, Dov, Chris and Nick hauled her into an interview room.

"Three words," Chris said as he crossed his arms and looked at a semi-put together Andy McNally.

"What. The. Hell." Dov finished.

Andy looked at all three men in front of her. "What?"

"You go out of the same car as Luke," Nick told her. Even though Nick Collins had only been around for a little awhile, he knew what went down between Luke and Andy. He knew the story. Epstein had told him when Callaghan first showed up.

Chris cleared his throat as realization hit Andy's face. "We only have a couple minutes until parade but you need to explain this."

"Like really need to explain this," Dov added.

Andy tried to hold it back. "Sam told me… last night, that… he couldn't be a cop and be with me," Andy said as a few tears fell down her face. Nick caught her and held her as she tried not to cry. "I went to Luke's house."

Dov looked at Chris and then Nick. "You didn't…"

She shook her head. "I slept on the couch. Look, we need to go and I don't want to talk about this." She walked out of the room, leaving Dov, Chris and Nick standing there, wondering what the hell went on between Luke and Andy last night. Last time Chris and Dov knew, Andy wanted no part to do with Luke Callaghan. Sam and her were happy. Key word there- were.

During parade, Frank stood up. "We've all had a rough couple days. Very rough. But we need to put our best foot forward and do our job. Swarek and McNally. Epstein and Diaz. Collins and Shaw. Rest are on the board. Serve, Protect and do your best," Frank said.

Andy slowly closed her eyes and then looked at Collins. She knew she had Dov and Chris' eyes on her, once Frank told them who their partners were. She slowly stood up and went to Frank. "I'd like to request another permanent partner."

Frank looked confused. "Everything alright, McNally?"

She shrugged. "Not really. But I'd like Collins to be my partner."

He nodded. "That's fine. Go tell Collins," he nodded at her and she walked away. "Oliver!" he yelled across the room and the senior officer turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You're riding with Swarek today," Frank told him.

Oliver looked at Frank and then moved closer. "I thought McNally was."

Frank shrugged. "Until she just came up to me and asked that her permanent partner be Collins. Any idea what's up?"

Oliver sighed. "Nope. But she showed up with Callaghan this morning."

Now that's when Frank was super confused. "Callaghan?"

Oliver started walking away. "Don't ask me, buddy. I'd prefer to stay out of the Callaghan/McNally/Swarek drama."

"Good luck with that!"

_:::::::_

Nick and Andy were walking down a Toronto street. They had just finished getting coffee and were going back to their squad car, when Andy's phone rang. It was Traci's phone number that popped up on the ID. She was a little concerned, although Traci's mom was with her and Leo. Andy had been there for her best friend the first couple nights and she wanted to be there but she couldn't be right now. Traci needed to deal with her own grief, not have to worry about Andy and Sam.

"Hey Traci. What's up?" Andy shot a confused look to Collins.

Traci tried to laugh. "I just got a text message from Dov! You stayed at Callaghan's place last night? Andy, what's going on?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Trace. You are the one we should be focusing on, not my screwed up love life."

Traci sighed. "Yeah, well. This constitutes as pretty big." The last thing Traci heard on the phone with Andy was gunshots. Multiple gunshots.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the ending. And I promise the next chapter will be bigger. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to make ya'll wait a couple days but I'm not that mean.**

* * *

Nick had been shot while in Afghanistan. It was a through and through in the shoulder from a sniper. It had hurt a lot. He had been transported back to Canada for two weeks before finishing up his tour. He wasn't a huge fan of having to feel the shear pain of getting shot again. Some life moments were just better left off as one.

He stumbled back as the bullet hit his vest, an inch above where it ended. He sucked back air as he felt himself hit the concrete. He told himself to look beside him, where was Andy? His mind flashed back to one time when his buddies and him were on a patrol in Helmland Province, Afghanistan. Their Humvee was hit by an IED. Two buddies of his and landed a hundred feet from the Humvee, killed instantly. So when she wasn't to his right, he started to panic.

He was struggling to sit up and his first instinct, as he realized Andy was alive, was to radio it in. "1509. Officers down. Shots fired. Corner of Dundas and Parliament." Thank God this wasn't Afghanistan again, and he hoped to hell that some other officers were close by. He swallowed again and tried to sit up again but he couldn't breathe. At all. "Officers down."

_:::::_

Andy had this happen to her before. The force of the three bullets that hit her vest sent her flying as well. Last time she had got shot in the vest, she got the wind knocked out of her. Now, with three bullets in her vest, she could hardly breathe. She looked around and saw two civilians with blood draining from the back of their head. She tried to groan. "Nick!" She tried to say. _Shit, _Andy thought. _Stay calm McNally. You've been through this. _

She was on the radio as well, even though she was struggling to breathe. "1509, we need multiple ambulances. Two civilians shot. Officers down," she managed to get out. She needed to find out if those civilians were alive. That was her duty. But it hurt too much to move.

_:::::_

Diaz and Epstein were on Dundas St E, after grabbing a hot dog. They were joking about the latest girl Chris had slept with. However, Chris was "smitten" about this one- an air traffic control tower person by the name of Natalia. Dov couldn't really believe that Chris was actually moving on from Gail. He knew that breakup hurt him pretty bad.

"1509. Officers down. Shots fired. Corner of Dundas and Parliament," came through their radio. Dov looked over at Chris. "That's Andy and Nick." Without anything further, Chris hit the lights and sirens and Dov accelerated. They weren't that far from Andy and Nick.

"This can't be happening again," was all Chris said, thinking about how they had just buried Jerry. Now two officers down? They heard Andy's voice on the radio and breathed a little sigh of relief. Nick and Andy were alive.

As soon as it was safe to stop, Dov and Chris were out of the vehicle. Chris ran to Andy, Dov to Nick. While bending near Nick and working to get the Kevlar off, Dov got on the radio. "1520. We need an ambulance immediately. Two officers down and multiple GSW's to civilians. Repeat- two officers down."

"It's okay," Chris told Andy as he worked to take off her vest. "Keep calm. Remember to breath in and out."

"I can't," Andy struggled to say.

Chris finally got the vest off and laid it by her side. Three gunshots to the torso. If she hadn't of had the vest on, she'd be dead. "Come on Andy, breath in and out." Chris turned to Dov and Nick. They were checking the other victims. "Where's backup?"

_:::::_

Oliver Shaw was a cop who had been around the block, so to speak. Not much rattled the senior officer. He had seen it all. Hell, he had just buried one of his best friends and colleague of 14 years five days ago. Oliver had been involved in multiple shootings, been shot, raced to calls when officers were down. But nothing prepared him for when the radio crackled of two officers down, 5 days after Jerry's death, and the realization that the call was coming from Nick Collins.

Two seconds before, he had been trying to keep the mood light with an uptight Sam. "Seriously. Zoe said need to have dinner with you. The girls miss their Uncle Sammy."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. How are you and Zoe doing?"

Oliver was silent for a minute. "Well we're living under the same roof so that has to be some progress, right?"

Sam was about to say something when they heard the radio call of officers down. "Who's Collins' partner today?" Sam asked.

"McNally," Oliver said, looking over at Sam, as he stared out the window and Oliver drove as fast as he could. Oliver really wanted to know what the hell was going through that man's brain right now. No emotion. Oliver knew Sammy probably heard that Andy came in with Callaghan and not a word from Sam. Not one word. Oliver wasn't dumb- even though he was plenty inebriated last night, he got the suspicion that Sam broke up with Andy. And maybe Oliver was the only one who could have seen it coming, but he did.

When they got to the scene they could see Dov and Nick bending over a victim and Chris with Andy, who was still down. Oliver rushed over to Andy and Sam was going to another victim. Sam put his finger on the victim's neck to check for a pulse and couldn't find one. He shared the look with Oliver.

"Andy, listen to me," Oliver said in a commanding voice. "Remember. We've done this before. It all turned out fine. The ambulance is going to be here soon," he said in a calming voice.

Chris had gotten up to help with the other GSW's. Andy tried to speak to Oliver. "It hurts worse than last time."

The ambulance was finally there and the paramedics jumped out to help Andy. Oliver moved a couple steps. "She took 3 shots to the vest," Oliver explained. "The other guy who got hit is Nick Collins, over there."

The paramedics looked at Andy and then Oliver. "We're going to need to get her checked out at the hospital. There might be some cracked ribs."

"I'm fine," Andy said.

"McNally. For Christ's sake, you are going in the damn ambulance and getting checked out. I'm not losing you as well."

_:::::_

Luke was just beginning to start on some of Jerry's casework. Since Epstein and Diaz had cleaned out his desk yesterday, Luke had a chance to look at some of his open files. Truthfully, he wasn't thrilled to be back at 15. Yes, they were almost one big family compared to other decisions, but things were different now. He had always been a little bit of an outsider in the "Old Guard"- Frank, Noelle, Jerry, Oliver and Sam; but now he was more than ever.

He ran his hand over his face when he read some of the paperwork. He didn't mind taking over Jerry's casework. He considered Jerry one of his good friends, but the man couldn't write worth shit. And it was going to give Luke a major headache just trying to read through the scrawl.

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. It said Toronto General Hospital. He was a little confused, but answered anyway. "Callaghan."

"Detective Callaghan? My name is Mia Inglewood; I'm a nurse at Toronto General Hospital. I'm calling because Officer Andy McNally has you named as an emergency contact," the nurse explained.

Luke was already out of his chair and running to Frank's office. "What happened?"

"She took 3 shots to the vest. It's just precautionary, but we need to alert all emergency contacts," Mia explained.

"Thanks. I'll be there as soon as I can," Luke said and closed his cell phone. Frank was on the phone but put it down as soon as he saw Callaghan's face. "I just got a call from the hospital. McNally took 3 shots to the vest. I don't know anything else."

Like Luke, Frank was out of his chair as soon as he heard the news. "Fuck. I was on the phone with the mayor. I heard on the radio of officers down. I just didn't know they were from 15."

"Collins and McNally. I'll drive. Let's go," Luke said. Just because he could, he turned all lights and sirens on in the car. It had been awhile since he had driven a squad car, but it was the one Frank said to take.

_:::::_

Traci was freaking out. Now just freaking out. But majorly freaking out. Gail was with her at that moment, thankfully. She just lost her fiancé, she wasn't about to lose her best friend. And she had no idea what was going on. All she heard was gunshots. And gunshots never meant anything good. Especially when the person on the other line wouldn't answer.

"Traci, calm down. I'm going to call Dov right now and see if we can find out anything," Gail explained. Truthfully, Gail was just as petrified as Traci. They couldn't lose Andy. Not before Jerry, not after. Especially not after. And the fact that they only heard gunshots was even worse.

"Okay," Traci said, as she sat down on the couch, head in her hands.

Gail slowly got out her phone and pushed 5 on her speed dial, which was Dov's. "Epstein," he said quickly.

"Dov! What's going on? Is Andy alright?"

Dov sighed. "I have 2 seconds. Collins got hit in the vest one time, he's fine. Andy got hit in the vest three times. They're taking her to Toronto General for x-rays, just to make sure nothing is cracked or damaged. She should be fine."

"Should we come down?" Traci asked, knowing Gail put it on speaker.

"No. She's fine. It's just precautionary. I'll call you when I can."

Gail and Traci both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "I am so glad Andy is alright," Gail finally said. She counted Andy as close but when Andy offered her the couch at her apartment, she then realized how close they were. Gail bit her lip and took Traci's hand and squeezed. They'd get through it. Eventually.

* * *

**I tried to include the perspective of everybody in it. I "sort of" included the situation from Butterflies (2x01) because Andy getting shot in the vest again is like a Blast From The Past.**

**I honestly started with the whole "it's easier to get over somebody by getting underneath someone else." And the fact that I got ridiciously bored with all the Sam/Andy stories and I can't write Sam/Andy. At all. And I'm pissed at how Sam is acting. I don't know if it will be an Andy/Luke fic or just a friendship. We shall see where the plot bunnies take us :)**

**And THANK YOU for all the reviews! It does mean a lot and I do read them and try to put some of it into the story! So if you have any suggestions or something you want to see in it, send it to me in a review or PM me.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Callaghan and Frank made it to the hospital in not quite record time, but close. Even though it wasn't life or death, they quickly ran into the hospital, where Epstein was. "Status," Frank told him.

"She took 3 shots to the vest, Collins 1. He's fine. They just took her upstairs for x-rays. They just want to make sure nothing is broken or cracked," Epstein explained.

Frank nodded. "Thanks, Epstein. I need to make some phone calls." With that, he turned around from Callaghan and Epstein to make the appropriate phone calls.

A nurse came through the doors. "Detective Callaghan?"

Luke stepped forwards. "Yes?"

"You can come see her. We're just awaiting the results of the x-rays," the nurse told him.

He looked at Epstein who nodded. "I'll take one of the squad cards back," Epstein told him.

Luke followed the nurse down a maze of hallways to a room where Andy was sitting in the bed, black t-shirt on. "What are you doing here?" Andy asked, grimacing as she sat up.

He walked to the side of the bed. "The hospital called me."

"Why'd the hospital call you?" Andy asked, very confused on why the hell Detective Luke Callaghan stood in front of her. She semi expected Chris or Dov, or even Oliver. Not Luke.

He laughed a little. "Apparently I'm still your emergency contact."

Andy closed her eyes. "I didn't change that, did I?"

He offered his cell phone. "Do you want to call your dad?'

She shook her head. "No. It's not like I got shot. He's in North Bay anyways. And I'm not calling my mother."

Luke stood there, in shock and confused. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, we started talking again."

The doctor came into the room and looked at Callaghan and then Andy. "So. You were lucky. 2 of the shots hit below your ribs, one in the exact same place you were shot in last year. The other one did hit a rib because it is marginally cracked. Nothing bad. I'd expect it to be sore and a little hard to breathe at times, because those ribs are bruised from where you fell."

"So I can go back to work?" Andy asked.

The older man laughed. "I've treated my fair share of emergency personnel and you're all the same. For Christ's sake, take a week off. It will be in your best interest. However, I do recommend you stay with someone. Just because we are giving you a prescription for some heavy duty painkillers and it will be a little hard to breathe."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

Luke turned to the doctor. "She can stay at my place."

"I'm fine, Luke."

The doctor raised his hands in a sign of surrender as he began to walk out. "You can fight it out. I'll get the nurse to bring you back the prescription and discharge papers."

He turned to Andy. "You're staying at my place. End of discussion."

There was a knock at the door and some pretty brunette, dressed in slacks and a low cut rose top stood in the doorway. "Officer McNally, Callaghan. I'm Detective Brittany Boyd from 34th Division. Sergeant Best called me and asked if I could handle this."

"Brittany," Luke nodded towards her as he sat in a chair, beside McNally's bed. There was no way he was letting Brittany have her alone.

"I need your statement regarding the scene. We have the bullets from yours and Officer Collins' vests," Brittany explained. "Evidence."

Andy nodded. "Nick and I were coming from grabbing coffee. We were passing by a grocery store. King's, I think. Anyways, Traci called me and a minute into the conversation, I heard a gunshot. I dropped the phone and reached for my gun. Before I could, I was hit rapid fire with three bullets. I don't really remember what happened next, but I remember trying to look for Collins, who was beside me. And then I radioed it in. And then I just couldn't move."

"Traci, as in Detective Nash?" Brittany asked.

Andy nodded again. "Yes."

"What were you and Detective Nash discussing?" Brittany asked.

Andy wasn't sure how much to tell this Detective, especially with Luke sitting right beside her. And the fact that Luke had remained in the room, told her that she should stick to the basics when it came to giving her statement. "We were discussing personal matters."

"Uh huh," Brittany said, sneaking a glance at Luke's face. Oh she knew all about the Luke and Andy drama. So when Brittany Boyd walked in and found him in her room, she was a little suspicious. Also because she heard Swarek and McNally were in a pretty serious relationship. "Is that all?"

"That I can remember," Andy replied.

Luke bit his lip. "Detective Boyd, can I have a conversation with you outside, please?"

Brittany knew she had this coming for her. That's why she was reluctant to say yes to Frank when he called. "Absolutely." Once Luke closed the door, she tore into him. "What are you doing in there? We need another detective and instead you're in there with your ex-fiancee. Well, isn't that a conflict of interest."

Luke looked at her. "I'm more worried about you. Are you going to actually look into this, fairly?"

"Why would I not?"

"Oh maybe, because, McNally figured out what your brother did by covering for an informant and she took the fall for him. Almost got Swarek killed. I think that's enough for you to not look at this fairly," Luke told her.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You are so wrong about me, Callaghan. I didn't get here because of family favors, if that is what you are insinuating. Callaghan, why are you so protective of your ex-fiancee?"

"Prove me wrong, Boyd," Luke replied and went inside the hospital room, furious that Frank put Brittany Boyd on the case. _Damn it, _Luke thought. _This should be my case.  
_

"What was that all about?" Andy asked.

Luke shook his head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Luke. Who is she?"

He swallowed and looked at the wall. "Donovan Boyd's little sister."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Great," she said as the nurse brought the discharge papers and prescription. Andy signed them and tried not to think of what it might mean to have Brittany Boyd in charge of figuring out who might possibly ambush two police officers in broad daylight, or if they were aiming for someone else. Or if Nick and her were collateral. She had heard the water-cooler talk of Donovan Boyd's little sister making detective. For whatever it was worth, Andy hoped to hell Guns and Gangs would pass her over. Last she heard of Boyd, he was handing out traffic tickets working out of 11th Division.

Luke held out his hand as she gingerly got off the bed. "Frank said he'd get a ride back to the station with Epstein, so we can take the squad car back."

Andy stopped. "You're driving a squad car."

"Don't ask."

_::::_

At the end of the day, Andy was gingerly pulling on a new t-shirt when she heard footsteps that were definitely not female. She turned back into her locker to grab some deodorant and to her surprise, it was Nick. She half expected somebody else to turn up in the female locker room because she hadn't had Collins walk in yet.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked, as he sat on the bench.

She shrugged. "I'm fine," she tried to hide the wince as she moved too quickly to put the deodorant back into it's proper place.

Nick just looked at her. "Andy, it's me. I took one bullet to the vest and it knocked the wind out of me. I don't want to know the impact of three."

Andy closed her locker door and sat beside Nick. "Okay, so maybe it does hurt."

He chuckled. "Did the doctor say anything?"

"One of the ribs is marginally cracked and the rest are bruised. Nothing they can do about it," she replied.

Nick turned to face Andy a little more. "Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head. "I'm staying at Luke's."

He scratched his jaw and then looked at her. "Luke's?!"

"God, nothing is going on. I swear!" Andy replied. "The doctor told me that I should have someone staying with me because the painkillers are pretty heavy and it will hurt to breathe. And Luke told me that I was staying at his place."

"You can stay at my place," Nick offered.

She shook her head. "It's fine. Nothing like staying at your ex-fiancé's house. No big deal."

Nick laughed. "Do you have the day off tomorrow?"

She nodded as she gingerly stood up and Nick handed her the duffle bag on the ground. "Yeah, Frank told me not to show up. You?"

"Yup," Nick said as they walked out into the lobby. "Why don't we do something tomorrow? Get your mind off everything."

Andy smiled at her new best friend. "I think that's a good idea. I have to swing by Traci's later but definitely."

"I'll text you tomorrow," Nick replied as he walked the opposite direction.

Luke met up with Andy as they walked out the building. "What's up with the buddy buddy thing with Super Rookie? I heard you made him your new partner."

Andy shrugged. "We work well together."

Luke held the door open. "So I was thinking pizza from Delano's tonight?" Andy rolled her eyes, of course Luke knew her favorite pizza place.

* * *

**I just wanted to share that I love Nick and Andy as friends. So thats why I wrote this :) And next chapter will have Traci.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, I'm just going to go grab the pizza and a couple groceries. Do you need anything?" Luke shouted from the doorway.

Andy came to where he was standing and was putting an earring back in its place. "Nope. I'm good. Just going to take a shower." She didn't bother asking where the towels were, because they were probably where she unpacked them, along with mainly everything in his house.

Luke nodded as he made his way out the door and started his car. He took a deep breath when he turned down a road that was definitely not the direction of the pizza place. _Get a grip, Callaghan. You need to do this, _he told himself. _It's not fair to her. _If there was one thing he learned about his time with Andy was, it was better to be honest from the start. So that's why he was at his new girlfriend's place, telling her it wasn't going to work.

He took another deep breath when he knocked on her door. _Callaghan, _he told himself. _It's not like you're giving a death notification. Breaking it off with someone is easier than telling your fiancée you cheated on her. Do it already!_

"Luke, hey!" Andrea Gillespie said when she opened the door. A prominent defense attorney, it was a little odd for Luke to be dating her. "Do you want to come in?"

Luke shook his head. "I only have a couple minutes. Look, Andrea, this, between us isn't going to work. I'm so busy at work and some things have come up, and it's not fair to you."

Andrea, surprisingly, didn't look shocked. "I get it, Luke. I really do. And I know that the detective who was killed the other day was a good friend of yours."

He looked down when she mentioned Jerry, but shifted his glance upwards. "Yeah. Anyways, I guess I'll see you around."

She just smiled and began to close the door and Luke turned, but she called out. "Luke. Thanks for being honest with me." He just gave her a smile and continued walking out, feeling a lot better about being honest with her and just breaking it off. It definitely wasn't fair when he was married to his work and his ex-fiancée was sleeping at his house.

He picked up a few groceries, like the coffee he knew McNally liked, milk, bread and some fruit before picking up the pizza and heading home. To Luke, it felt a lot more normal than it should have felt. He kicked the door open and brought the pizza in. "Hey, McNally, can you grab the groceries out of my car?" he asked as she was sitting on the couch, watching a really old rerun of Friends.

"Yeah, sure," Andy replied as she got up and quickly went outside. "Holy shit, its cold out," she remarked when she came inside with the groceries. She took the coffee out of the bag first. "You bought me my favorite coffee?"

Luke shrugged. "It was the only brand I recognized when I went to the coffee aisle."

She smiled. "Better than that crap you drink called Folgers."

"Probably," he chuckled. "Grab a plate. Groceries can wait." She grabbed a slice of pepperoni and went to go join him on the couch, to watch TV, which was now switched to Modern Family. "You wanna know the first time I met Jerry?"

Andy looked up at him surprised. "Yeah, I do."

Luke put down the slice of pizza. "I had just made detective and I showed up at 15. Boyko had also just made Staff Sergeant. So he's showing me around before I started the next day. We're going past the D's office, and it's pretty late, and all we hear is Jerry belting out Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson. Boyko and I laughed about it and forgot about it. The next morning, I come in, and here's Jerry singing Celine Dion."

"Celine Dion?" Andy asked, laughing, because she could envision the scenario Luke is telling.

Luke chuckled and smiled. "Yeah. I walked in and Jerry turns around and turns bright red. He tells me 'oh, you must be the new kid.' I told him yes and as I am putting my stuff in my desk, I told him 'and you must be the guy who wants to try out for American Idol.' I kept bugging Jerry about that for years."

"We're all going to miss Jerry," Andy said.

Luke took another bite of the pizza. "Did you know about the time that Jerry shrink wrapped Boyko's desk, car, and locker?"

Andy shook her head. "I am assuming Boyko wasn't impressed?"

"Nooooo. Last year, when you were under suspension Jerry thought it would be a good idea to relieve some tensions. He changed out all the sugar packets for sugar ones, he put honey on all of Frank's door handles and then him and Oliver filled Frank's car with those Styrofoam poppy things."

She smiled at the fond memories of Jerry. She hoped like hell Traci was thinking of good memories like that. "Please tell me Frank got revenge."

Luke smiled. "It was Noelle but it was great."

Andy can see this is was good'er coming up. "What did Noelle do?"

"She accidently," Luke put the air quotations around the word 'accidently'. "Spilled coffee all over him. All over him. And Jerry being the guy he is, had to have a shower. Which was Noelle's intent."

Andy started laughing; already knowing where this one was going and Luke finished the story. "While Jerry was in the shower, Noelle and Frank broke into his locker and took everything out. All he was left with his towel." By this time, Andy was laughing pretty hard and it hurt like a bitch because of her ribs. "I came in to start my shift, and here's Jerry, standing in the middle of the locker room swearing like no other."

"How did he get his clothes back?"

Luke laughed. "He blackmailed me into giving him my phone so he could call Traci. She had a change of clothes for him in her car. But Diaz picked her up that day and she was at a domestic disturbance call. So here's Jerry, sitting in a white towel, waiting for Traci for about an hour. I swear to God, Andy, it was the funniest thing in the world."

"Did you get picture proof?"

"Of course," Luke replied and showed her the picture, which led to her gasping for air because she was laughing so hard. Before Luke could ask if she was alright, his phone rang. "Callaghan… Oh… Really? That's not exactly good news… No, that's fine. Call me when you have an update in the morning."

"Who was that?" Andy asked, finally regaining her breath.

Luke ran his hand down his face. "Brittany. Ballistics came back. Three of the slugs in your vest came back as a semi-automatic rifle used in a bank robbery last year."

"And the bullet in Nick's vest?"

He sighed. "I hate saying this. Match to a gun used in two different homicides last year. All three incidents are suspected to be gang related. More importantly the Briarwood gang."

"Is this a target on cops or collateral damage?" Andy was afraid to hear the answer.

Luke shrugged. "We find that out tomorrow. Brittany is handing the case off to Jess."

"Jess?"

"Detective Jess Erico. She worked with 15 on a case way back, when you were a rookie. Good cop, even better homicide detective. Worked with Guns and Gangs a little bit."

Andy sighed. "So Brittany actually has a good side to her?"

He laughed. "No. It's Peterson making her pass the case off to protect his ass and everyone else's when everybody realizes Brittany is incompetent and way too inexperienced to be handling this type of case."

"Sounds like someone really doesn't like Detective Boyd?"

He shrugged. "Other than my strong dislike for her brother and the fact that she's stolen three homicides from me in the past year and tried to weasel her way into the taskforce last year, can't say I'm a huge fan."

"Couldn't tell," Andy replied. She looked at the clock which read 10:12 pm. She had no idea it was this late. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Luke nodded. "I'll put away the groceries," he said, letting McNally use the bathroom.

That night, Luke was quite enjoying a nice sleep for a change. He was normally a deep sleeper, except for his impeccable knack at being able to hear his cell phone in the middle of the night (actually one is his major faults), but lately he hadn't been sleeping well. Tonight, well… He had the woman he loved back in his house, albeit not the same bed, and somehow it just "fit."

_:::::_

Unfortunately, his deep sleep was ended when he heard screaming, like coming from a nightmare. He bolted out of bed, quickly threw a pair of sweatpants on that were at the end of his bed, and made his way down the hallway. He didn't want to startle her, either. He had never dealt with a McNally who had nightmares.

The couch was a pullout, and Luke sat on the edge of it and gently shook Andy. "Andy. Wake up. It's me."

Her brown eyes opened and she sat up, not quite awake. He could tell that, because she was starting to thrash and wanted to punch something, so Luke gently took a hold of her and surprisingly, she all but collapsed in his arms. "Shhh. It's okay. It's just a nightmare."

"I just keep playing it in my mind," Andy whimpered out. Her ribs hurt like hell from thrashing and all the laughing at evening.

"Keep playing what?" Luke was aware about nightmares. Call it an occupational hazard. Whether it that be that one case you couldn't close that bugged you to no end, for him it was Zoe Martinelli, to replays in your mind of the day's events, to every bad decision you've made on the job. Suspects you've killed in self defense. Situations, where you wonder what you could have done differently and had it play out differently. Every cop had one of the above scenarios replay at some point in their career.

Andy let a tear fall or too. "The first suspect I killed on the job." She found it a little weird, to be crying in Luke's arms. All she had wanted that night was to go home with him and to be comforted by him. Instead, she had ended up on Sam's doorstep. Funny how everything came full circle.

Luke brushed a tear that fell. "Andy, you did what was right. We found the bodies of three girls in there. Not to mention Aiyesha, who you rescued. He shot a cop. He had already shot Oliver, he was going to kill you," Luke told her. He had read the incident reports, heard the brief statement SIU gave him over it. Justified kill. Sam and Oliver had backed her up on it. "Look at me, Andy." He tilted her chin so she was looking at him. "You had no other choice." With that, he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Andy buried her head farther into his chest, folding her legs so she was closer to him. She didn't know what it was, but it felt so… good, to be comforted by Luke. He knew all the right words to say. Andy didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. "I know… I just still keep replaying it."

Luke nodded. "Every cop who has killed someone in the line of duty has it replay in their minds. Nightmares, woulda, coulda, shoulda's. We're only human, Andy. I've replayed the first guy I shot in my mind at least a thousand times. There's been one or two since then, and it doesn't get easier, unfortunately."

"Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Because we took a life. We had to do it, doesn't make it any easier. Come on, Andy, let's go to bed," he whispered.

She took Luke's hand to stand up. "Okay."

The next morning, Andy woke up Luke's arm around her stomach, holding her. He felt her stirring at also woke up. Woke up to his ex-fiancee in his arms. If that wasn't weird, Luke didn't know what was. He felt a little guilty about it, but she hadn't argued last night. And she looked pretty content. "Morning," he said.

Andy brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Morning."

"Feeling a little better?"

"A little. Thanks," she said, rolling over to look at Luke. All he replied with, was a kiss to the top of her head. "But my ribs hurt."

Luke laughed. "Before I go to work and before Super Rookie picks you up, I'll bandage them for you."

"I'm fine, Luke. They're just a little bruised."

He just looked at her. "I'm wrapping them for you."

_:::::_

Later that afternoon, Andy unlocked Traci's front door with the spare key. Traci was in PJ bottoms and a tank top, making tea in the kitchen. Andy kicked off her boots. "Hey."

"Oh hey," Traci said. "Do you want tea?"

Andy smiled and walked up to the kitchen. "Sure."

Traci looked at her quizzically. "Who dropped you off?"

"Nick. We spent the day together. Frank ordered both of us not to show up," Andy explained, putting a tea bag in her coffee mug and then filling it up with hot water and some milk. She took it to the living room, and Traci followed her, sitting on the couch.

Traci nodded. "How are you?"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Andy laughed.

Traci just gave her that 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Andy, I'd like to talk about something other than this. Something to get my mind off Jerry. And you're here so spill the details. I heard it from Epstein that you slept at Luke's house. What happened?"

Andy looked away. "I might have slept at Callaghan's place last night too."

"Andy! What is going on between you and Sam?"

She shrugged. "He broke up with me. Told me he couldn't be a cop and be with me."

"What?" said, Traci, in that 'you've got to be shitting me' look she often gave Andy. Usually when they were discussing her fucked up love life.

"Yup. Ended up at Luke's house and then I got shot yesterday, and ended up in his arms this morning."

Traci closed her eyes. "Andy…"

"I miss Luke. I really do. And I don't even want to think about Sam, right now, Trace. He walked out on me when things got hard. He broke a promise. He just, I don't know. He wouldn't even look at me yesterday when him and Oliver got to the scene. Wouldn't even look at me. Luke showed up at the hospital. Hell, he even bought me my favorite pizza and coffee last night."

Her best friend shook her head. "When Sam finds out that you've been staying at Callaghan's place…."

"Screw what Sam thinks," was the reply that Traci got.

_:::::_

The next morning, Andy and Nick were leaning up against a wall, outside Parade, before it started. Nick and gotten himself and Andy a coffee. Detective Jess Erico would be at Parade, giving everybody an update on what was happening with Andy and Nick's shooter. So far, that Luke told her last night, they had nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Sam stopped on his way to the room. "Andy. How's Traci?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Was the reply he got.

"I can't…"

Andy looked at her ex. "You can't or you won't?"

Sam threw his head back. "You don't understand, McNally."

"No. You can't look your best friend's fiancee in the eye. Because you know she'll give you shit about how you've been treating me," Andy retorted.

"Andy," Nick said, calmly. "Walk away."

She shook her head and looked Sam in the eye. "No. If you want to know how Traci is doing, ask her yourself. She's at the house. It doesn't take an act of God to just go over there. Or maybe it does," Andy replied and walked away.

* * *

**Thoughts? I have some ideas that the Briarwood Gang (bullets from Andy and Nick's vests, came back to their guns) is connected with something in Sam's past...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews :) It is motivation! And for all you Sam/Andy fans, here's your chapter...**

* * *

Oliver Shaw was a man who prided himself on being observant. And today's observation included the little kiss Luke planted on top of Andy's head, after she got out of his car. She might have walked the opposite direction to talk to Diaz, but Oliver wasn't blind. There was something going on between McNally and Callaghan again. Which did surprise Oliver a little.

After Parade and the rest of 15 filed out, Detective Jess Erico got up to the front. "Last night we had nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now we have something."

Luke started talking. "Ballistics came back to guns used from the Briarwood gang." The word gang had Oliver groaning. If he had to work with Guns and Gangs again, he was filing for retirement. Oliver hated gangs. They were hard to pin down their next moves, you had no idea who had beef with who and often once you cut the head off the snake, another head would grow back on.

"And the ID came back on the 3 victims. As you know, Cassady Summers is in critical but stable condition. And Justin Martinez and Laura Summers, Cassady's sister, were the ones killed," Jess explained. "Turns out this Justin Martinez is the little brother of the head of the La Policia gang, Cruz Martinez."

Oliver wanted to shoot himself now. Like really did. First he had Sammy beside him, giving Callaghan death glares across the room and now they had a gang turf war. Turf wars often got nasty, leaving many victims in their wakes and leaving the rest of the citizens not want to leave their homes. "Let me guess," Oliver spoke up. "It was targeted and Collins and McNally were collateral damage."

Jess nodded. "That's what we're thinking. Thanks to Jerry Barber, I talked to one of his CI's last night. He first had wonderful news for me. Jamie Evanston and his brothers, Jake and Jeff are moving their operations to Toronto. I guess the Surrey Police finally got their message across to them," Jess said. Jamie, Jake and Jeff were notorious gangsters in the British Columbia gang world, heading the AAN gang.

"What's the good news, Erico," Swarek asked.

She bit her lip. "Well we now know who is the head enforcer for the Briarwood gang." She put up a picture on the bulletin board. "Meet Brad Cooper. Born in Mississauga, grew up in Montreal. That's not all. Cruz Martinez has some serious connections to the Zeta Cartel in Mexico."

Oliver really considered putting his retirement papers in right then and there. The word Cartel spelled disaster for the Toronto Police. He thought back to the Vancouver Gang war in 2009 that was not pretty. Jess was continuing but Swarek leaned in to talk to Oliver. "Ollie. Brad Cooper is Sarah's boyfriend."

He had been slumped over, drinking coffee, but he sat straight up and turned to Swarek. "Oh."

"And best of all, I'm supposed to go for dinner with them tonight," Sam muttered.

"We have a problem. Or a possible opportunity," Oliver said.

Swarek leaned in, confused. "Possible opportunity?"

"Shaw, Swarek, have anything to add?" Frank asked.

Oliver sighed. "Yeah, we do. Sammy's big sister is uh, dating Brad Cooper." The whole room shifted its attention to Sam and Oliver. "And uh, Sammy here, is going out for dinner with them tonight."

Jess tapped her pen on a table before speaking. "McNally, has Sarah met you?"

Again, the room shifted its attention to Andy. Obviously Jess Erico didn't know that McNally and Swarek's relationship was no more. Andy looked startled by her sudden involvement. Oliver could tell she was just about in la-la land, mind somewhere else. Probably on the awkward love triangle of Callaghan/McNally/Swarek again. "Uh, yeah, she did. Why?"

"You go in the Swarek tonight. Get close to Sarah. She might know some details that she doesn't realize about some more hits or what Cooper has planned," Jess explained.

"That's a bad idea," Swarek immediately said.

Oliver looked over to Gail, who was in deep thought. "Why don't we put Detective Erico in? Introduce her as Swarek's new girlfriend. Might work." Oliver was surprised at how nicely Gail worded that. It was her first day back, after being cleared medically. However, pending a psychologist assessment, she was on desk duty.

Frank shook his head. "Too risky. McNally goes in with Swarek. Sarah might open up to her. And Cooper probably doesn't know McNally is a cop, either."

Dov spoke up, as Oliver figured. Voice of reason sometimes. "Wait. Why would Cooper go to dinner with Sarah's brother, who is a cop? Enforcers of a gang don't really want to be seen out with a cop."

"Swarek?" Frank asked, looking for an answer.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Sarah hasn't told him yet?"

"I think it's a risk we take," Luke said, finally speaking up. Oliver could tell by the homicide detective's body language, he wasn't happy about sending Andy in with Sam, undercover, to dinner with a known associate of the Briarwood gang. Hell, Oliver wasn't really comfortable with it either. "We do not want or need a gang war here. From the sounds of it, three major gangs are rising up and I'd really like to not have 10 more homicides this month."

Frank nodded. "I agree. Collins and Jess, you go in as well into the restaurant. Make sure everything is okay."

After everybody filed out, Oliver cornered Sam. He could tell Sam was not too impressed about this whole situation. First, having to see your ex every day was bad. Having to work with your ex- pretty hard to get over them. And then doing an undercover operation with your ex and your family was horrible. Andy and Sam had to trust each other 110% while in there and not give any hints to their current relationship status. Oliver didn't envy the two. "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam looked at Oliver. "I'm not okay with using my family as a means to an end."

Oliver just stared at Sam, with a blank face. "Sammy, your sister is dating the enforcer for the Briarwood gang. If we're not going to use her, Guns and Gangs will and it won't end pretty. This is a controlled situation."

"And I'm not sure if McNally is ready for this."

"Are you ready for this?" Oliver had his answer when Sam walked away. He just groaned and walked the opposite direction to get ready for the operation. He wished Noelle were here, to knock some sense into Sammy.

_::::_

Luke was doing paperwork, right after the briefing. He hated paperwork. Every cop hated paperwork. Hated it, yet it seemed that was all they did. Especially a homicide detective. Regular coppers called them paper pushers for a reason. He looked up and saw Andy walking past. "Andy!" He called out, hoping she'd hear him.

She poked her head in the door. "Yeah?"

Luke nodded for her to come in, and she did closing the door behind her. Which Luke found a little odd for McNally. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

He gave her a look and sighed and folded his hands on the desk. "McNally. You're going undercover with your ex that that you've been broken up for 2 days. And you're going to dinner with his sister and a known associate with a gang."

Andy sighed and looked around, even though she knew there was nobody around. "Okay. Maybe I don't like the situation. But it's the job."

"It is. But are you going to be okay?"

"Luke, I'll be fine. I'm sure Sam and I can both be professionals and do our job," she told him, sighing. She hated this situation, to be honest. She wasn't entirely sure if she could pull it off or not. She was the type who wore her heart on her sleeve and she would have a hard time faking that Sam and her were happy. She stood up and faced Luke. "I'll be okay."

Luke just nodded, letting her know she was free to go. He sighed and tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling. He thought he was past McNally, over it. Finally moving past his fuck up. But apparently he wasn't. Because all he wanted to do was hug her and kiss her and let her know it was going to be alright. But Luke knew she was going through a pretty bad breakup and didn't want to make a move when she was this vulnerable.

_:::::_

Sam and Andy sat outside the restaurant, in the car, not speaking. Her allergy to silence was not a problem here. She kept her attention on her phone, texting Traci. They had another 10 minutes before the time they were supposed to meet Sarah and Brad. Every once in awhile, she would sneak in a glance at Sam. Finally she decided to speak. "So I only met Sarah once, but I thought she was married?" Andy finally got that question out that had been bugging her for the whole damn day.

Sam sighed. He didn't want to tell her the details of his sister's life, however McNally was his partner going into the operation, and she needed to know. And he was man enough to recognize that fact. So he took a deep breath and explained. "After the attack and everything, Sarah was pretty messed up. It haunted her through college and everything. Finally she met a guy and everything seemed fine."

"What happened?" Andy asked, concerned. The one time she met Sarah, she didn't seem like the type to be dating the head enforcer for the Briarwood gang. Although she probably didn't know his true occupation, she just didn't seem the type to be dating a "bad boy."

"About a year ago, her husband admitted to an affair. After 13 years of marriage. He served her divorce papers the next day and tried to take custody of the kids. Sarah was again, pretty messed up. I don't know how she started dating Cooper. I'm just calling a mid life crisis."

Andy chuckled a little bit at the last sentence. "She probably thinks that Cooper can protect her."

Swarek ran his hand across his jaw. "I guess. Shall we go?"

"Let's get this over with," Andy muttered and climbed out of the vehicle. They had wires on the whole time and Andy just prayed it wouldn't be too awkward. She could fake it. Fake being in a relationship with the guy who had just broken up with her 2 days before. Easy assignment. Go to dinner… with your ex's family. Andy thought she had been nervous before her first major undercover assignment with Sam on the Bergen deal, but she was beyond nervous at this simple assignment. She heard Traci's words in her head: _Fake it till you make it. _

Sam stopped her as they were just about to go in. Wires weren't quite on. "I know this is hard for you because of what's happened this past few days," Sam started to say.

Andy crossed her arms. "Swarek, let's go in and do our jobs. I don't like this situation any more than you do, so let's just go in there, pretend we're happy and get the fuck out."

"What I meant to say, is that I still would rather you have my back than anybody else," Sam finally admitted, thinking back to what he had told her before her first major undercover, him as Gabe, and her as the girlfriend. Sam felt the same way as he felt back then. He knew she would have his back, despite everything.

She raised an eyebrow. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, Swarek," she replied before going in the restaurant. She spotted Nick and Detective Erico at a table, not far from where Sarah and Brad were sitting already. Andy also heard in her ear that wires were up.

"Sammy!" Sarah exclaimed as she stood up to hug her younger brother. She smiled when she let go of Sam and saw Andy. "And you even brought the cute girlfriend. I am impressed Sam. I've met her twice. That's more than any other girl," she directed towards Andy.

Andy glanced at Sam to see him blush and caused Andy to roll her eyes. "He's just lucky that I deal with all his bullshit. That's why I'm still around."

The three of them sat down and Andy sat across from Cooper. Sarah started talking again. "Sammy, you're a lucky guy. Keep her around," she instructed. Andy just swallowed hard. Too late for that one. Sarah shook her head. "I forgot to introduce you to Brad. Brad, meet my younger brother, Sam and his gorgeous girlfriend, Andy."

"Nice to meet you," Sam and Andy both told him. "So what brings you two to Toronto?"

Cooper shrugged. "Work. I have my own mechanic shop in St. Catherine's and my buddy is just opening his own up and he asked me if I'd come help," Cooper explained.

"Oh, where's his new shop? Sam here never has time to take care of my car so I need a new shop," Andy smiled.

Cooper smiled back. "Just on the corner of McKnight and Whyte."

Andy nodded. "I'll keep him in mind. How long are you guys here for?"

"Just two days," Sarah explained. "Being the weekend and everything. I have to get back to my class on Monday." Andy knew Sarah was a teacher at a high school.

The waitress came by and took their orders, which Sam and Andy already knew that they wanted, without having to look at the menus. This establishment was a certified cop hangout and Sam and Andy had come here on more than one occasion, sometimes with each other, and sometimes with their respective partners. Oliver loved this place. While Sarah and Cooper were ordering, Andy texted Nick, to tell Jess. **Start surveillance on that shop on McKnight/Whyte. And get a tail on them as soon as they leave the diner. I'm pretty sure they're headed straight for the shop.**

Nick texted right back. **On it. How are you doing?**

She didn't reply, instead gave him a look across the diner that said 'not good.' Sarah said she was going to head for the washroom, so Andy went with her, and saw Jess get up as well. Andy sucked back a breath as she went in there, with her ex's sister. They looked a lot alike, dimples and all.

"How long have you been dating Brad?" Andy asked, within the privacy of the bathroom, knowing Jess could hear them as well.

Sarah shrugged as she applied lipstick, and Andy fixed her hair. "Two months now. It's been so awesome."

"Where'd you meet him?"

Sam's sister smiled. "At some dive hole bar, actually. He was with some friends and he looked the least scary so I sat down beside him and started talking."

"Love at first sight?" Andy asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Nope. I went back to the bar the next day and well, then it was love at first sight. He's so good with the kids."

"Yeah, I know what that feels like," Andy replied. "We should probably head back."

They had a little bit of conversation between the four of them and then Cooper, out of nowhere, asked what Andy did for a living. She silently laughed. "I'm actually in insurance. Working for State Farm," she faked.

Sam gave her the look that said 'I can't believe you just said that.' Because out of any possible career, she chose insurance, just she did when she was Candace, and he was JD. "I don't know why she does it," Sam told her. "Boring as hell."

"Well, every other career is boring when you are a firefighter, honey," Andy smiled sweetly, knowing Sam hated those 'hose monkeys,' as Oliver called them.

Thankfully their meals came and they didn't have to deal with the fallout of having Sarah ask them why suddenly Sam was a firefighter instead of a cop. Andy guessed Sarah hadn't been around Sam's life too awfully much and probably didn't tell Cooper of Sam's real occupation. Andy silently thanked the lucky stars when Cooper said him and Sarah had to leave, they needed to go to their friend's shop.

Sam blew out a huge breath when Cooper and Sarah were out of earshot. That hadn't been too excruciating painful. "Insurance, McNally?" He asked as they stood up and he put a couple bills on the table to pay for their meals.

"Whatever. We did it," Andy replied, coldly. "We got some information."

"Yeah," Sam said, before leaving to talk to Detective Jess Erico.

Nick came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll drive you back and you can vent to me at how much Sam is an ass to you."

Andy smiled at her new best friend. "Thanks, Nick."

_::::_

She got back to the station and gave her statement to Jess and returned to the locker room. She exhaled loudly as she sat on the bench and almost started to cry. She didn't think it would be that hard to fake it, but it was. Because all she wanted to do was tell Sam to go to hell. She almost didn't hear Luke coming in the locker room.

"How are you doing?" He asked, sitting beside her and throwing an arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder and it just felt…right. Sam would never just put his arm around her, or she would never impulsively hug him. Luke was okay with public displays of affection, which Andy liked. She wasn't one for major PDA but it felt good to have someone have their arm around them.

Andy sniffed, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I just want to go home and sleep," she looked at Luke as she said that. "My ribs hurt."

"That's what happens when you get shot, honey," Luke replied.

"Can we go home?" Andy asked Luke.

He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go, McNally. Let's go home."

* * *

**To all you fans of the Luke/Andy story, next chapter will have that inevitable "talk." And this isn't the last of the Briarwood gang :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I rewrote this a thousand and one times... so I hope this turned out okay.**

* * *

There wasn't much words exchanged as Andy and Luke got ready for bed. It was just an unspoken agreement that she sleep in the bed with him. They took their respective turns in the bathroom and climbed into bed. Luke turned off the light and both of them were staring at the ceiling, even in the pitch black dark. Both of them didn't really know how to begin.

"We need to talk, Andy," Luke said, softly, reaching for her hand underneath the covers.

Andy resisted the urge to move her hand. He was just been her rock right now. Her comfort. "I know. Can we talk in the morning?"

Luke nodded and in the dark, pressed a kiss to her hair. They both turned over and fell asleep, as soon as their heads hit the pillow. For Andy, she had the best sleep she had in weeks. For Luke, it had been months since he had slept that solidly. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was working way too much and basically was running off of coffee and adrenaline the past few months, or it could be the fact that Andy was where she was supposed to be –in his bed.

When Luke woke up the next morning, he looked at the clock. It was still plenty early but Andy wasn't in the bed. He didn't really expect her to be, but he also really hoped that she hadn't run, like the first time they slept together. Andy McNally wasn't very good about opening up her vulnerable side.

He was very happy to see her in the kitchen, making pancakes and he could smell the coffee. "Are they chocolate chip?"

Andy looked insulted. "Of course!" She replied, with a smile on her face. "Coffee should be done, by now."

"Thanks. How are the ribs?"

She shrugged as she flipped a pancake. "As good as they can feel when you have a cracked rib."

"So what you're saying is that it hurts like a mother fucker?" Luke asked. He had been shot, he had broken ribs before. All of the above hurt. A lot. And in retrospect, he should have put his foot down harder and made McNally take more time off, but the doctors had cleared her and he wasn't her boyfriend.

Andy looked over at him. "Yeah. Basically," she put a pancake on his plate. "I know you don't like butter so I won't butter it for you. And the syrup is over there," she pointed to a place beside the fridge. Luke honestly didn't know he had the stuff to make pancakes in his house. Apparently he did. And apparently Andy found where said ingredients were.

"This talk isn't going to go away," Luke said, sipping his coffee.

She looked over at him. "I know. But can we wait till after shift? I need some time to think."

"Of course," Luke replied and leaned behind her to grab a glass for some orange juice. Andy just giggled and leaned into him and he played with her hair.

Andy was trying to get some much needed paperwork out of the way, before she started patrol with Collins. She had told Frank that her and Collins needed to do the paperwork of the shooting and he said no problem. She was a little surprised to see Gail come into the station, bandage still on her forehead. Nick automatically stood up but Gail put her hand up. "I'm actually here to see you," she looked at Andy. "Viewing room," she tossed over her shoulder.

Andy exchanged a confused glance with Collins before following in Gail's direction. She was really confused on what the heck Gail Peck wanted that couldn't wait. So she opened up the door and found Gail sitting. "Talk, McNally. Get it out. Scream. Cry. I don't care."

"Gail, what do you mean?"

Gail turned to face Andy. "I know you're not going to talk to Traci about this and well, I'm your only other girl friend. So get it out. You're screwing your ex!"

Andy ran her hand down her face. Of course Peck knew. But she knew Gail was right. She needed to get it out to someone other than Nick. There was only so much a guy could take of a girl venting to him and Andy knew that. "I'm not sleeping with Callaghan."

"But you are staying at his place?" Gail asked, concerned.

She really wasn't sure who this Gail Peck was in front of her. Andy expected Gail to be "frosty" and more Gail_ish_ after the abduction, but so far, Gail was being nice. "He told us we need to have the talk."

"The talk that said you jumped into bed with your former TO a month after Luke cheated on you. You both got suspended and then Luke leaves for his taskforce and you don't see him until the night Sam breaks up with you. And now you're staying at his place. And you work with each other right now. Did I get everything?" Gail asked.

Andy ran her hand over her face. "That sums it up basically."

"Callaghan still loves you." Gail looked to the side. "A couple drunken nights might have told me so."

"I know you two slept together," Andy replied. She couldn't be mad about it, actually she laughed at the idea of Gail and Luke together. It wasn't completely a foreign idea but she wouldn't have exactly predicted it either. Didn't surprise her, however.

"It was nothing more than sex. Meaningless sex."

"I know, Gail. I know."

Gail sighed. "What exactly did Swarek say to you?"

McNally looked to the room on the other side, empty. A room where Jerry should have been interviewing a suspect, or something. "Couldn't be a cop and be with me."

Gail looked to the ground and then looked to Andy. "Are you sure, this is what you want? Getting into bed with someone else? I know you're not fucking Callaghan. Right now."

"I don't know, Gail. I'm so confused. He cares for me, he tells me how he feels. He gives me those kisses on my head," Andy wiped her nose with her shirt sleeve. "I missed him."

Gail bit her lip. "And what are you going to do about that?"

"Tell him? I don't know. I think I should be single for awhile."

The blonde stepped closer and put her arm on Andy's. "I think you need someone to get you through this breakup. I could care less if it was Nick. If you want to use him to be your breakup buddy, go for it. But you, McNally, need to tell Callaghan how you feel."

"I don't know how to tell him that."

Gail laughed. "That's not my job. My job is for you to vent to me and for me to pretend I care. Now my job is done. So get your fucking ass into Luke's office and tell him before you lose your balls and don't do it!"

Andy opened the door. "Go!" Gail said.

"I'm going!" Andy exclaimed, shooting a look back at Gail.

Nick looked really confused when Gail walked back into the bullpen and Andy went left. "What was that all about?" Nick asked, after Gail kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry about it," Gail replied. "See you at home?"

"Yeah, sure," Nick replied, hesitantly as Gail walked out the door, without another word. He knew Gail Peck and Andy McNally weren't the best of friends, more like frenemies on a daily basis, but something happened in there.

_:::::_

Andy opened the door to Luke's office and closed it behind her. She was very thankful that there was no one else in the office. She needed to get it over with. Just say it. "We're talking," she told him as soon as he put the phone down. He laughed and looked around the room.

"Now?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "Yes, now! Before I can't do it anymore. Look, both of us screwed up. Royally. I think we can both agree we were at fault."

Luke turned in his chair to face her and sighed. This is not where he wanted this conversation to happen. In his office and randomly spun on him. But that was Andy, and that was what he loved about her. And truthfully, he'd rather just get it out and over with and not have to think about the elephant in the room at dinner. "I think we can both agree on that. Look, I left when you got suspended. When I found out you were Candace and everything that happened, it hurt. It wasn't even a month after we broke up that you were in his bed."

"You cheated on me. With your ex," Andy pointed out.

He put up his hand. "I get that. And I am still sorry about it. It was, by far, the worst mistake I have ever made in my life. But I left after you got suspended because I couldn't stand to see you every day and know how much I fucked up."

"Where did you go?" It had been a question that had been on her mind since she saw him, for the first time, outside her apartment.

"Taskforce. Undercover. And then to 27," Luke replied.

Andy lifted an eyebrow. "You went undercover?"

"Swarek's not the only one around here, McNally. When Frank called me a week ago and told me Peck had been abducted from your apartment, hell yeah, I wanted to get involved. When I first saw you outside your apartment, I didn't know how to react. I didn't know how to talk to you."

Andy sighed. "You slept with Gail."

Luke rolled his eyes. "It was a couple nights of meaningless sex, McNally. Nothing more."

"She said the exact same thing."

"We never exactly thought anybody would find out. And when I first saw you outside your apartment… God, I had no idea what to do. My ex is on my doorstep, crying, three nights later. I wasn't about to call Epstein or Diaz. You needed someone."

Andy looked Luke in the eyes. "And I still need someone. My best friend's fiancée just got killed in the line of duty, my partner and my boyfriend decided to break up with me two days after the fact and yeah, I came to you because I needed someone. I can't go to Traci. I can't go to Gail. This is a little hard for me to admit, but I need you."

"And I'm here, Andy. I don't think I have ever been more scared when the times that I've gotten the call that you've been shot. More so the last one, because I got the call from the fucking hospital. I'm still going to be here."

"So what are we going to do?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. Keep doing what we're doing. Despite what I've said, I'm not really a defining guy. So if this is the way you want it, that's the way it can be."

Andy just looked at him. "I hate this no definitions thing, I honestly do. But I think it's a little too early to be putting any on our relationship."

"Andy, you know you don't have to sleep at my house," Luke finally got it out there.

She looked away. "I'm scared to go back."

"What do you mean?"

Andy looked at Luke and walked forward and grabbed another chair and pulled it closer to him. "I'm scared. Gail was abducted from my apartment. I haven't been back since they've cleaned it up. I had to get Nick to go in there and grab clothes for me."

Luke took her hand in his and began to rub her index finger with his thumb. "Why don't we stay at your place later this week? You need your own space too."

She looked down. "Yeah," she knew she would have memories of Sam when she walked in there, but hopefully with Luke by her side, some memories might fade. "It's just that I've been broken up for a week and now… now I am sleeping in someone else's bed."

"Okay, so it's maybe not the best logical thing to do, but it's what is happening. You can't change the past, Andy. It happened, so you need to move forward. We don't have to take things fast."

"This is really confusing," Andy finally, said chuckling.

Luke laughed a little as well. "It is. Life's messy. That's the way it is," he pulled her out of her chair and hugged her tightly. Well not too tightly, because of her ribs, and then he kissed her. It was just like their first kiss, underneath the magnolia tree. Just about perfect, other than the fact that they were in the office and somebody just opened the door up.

"Whoa," Nick said when he opened the door up. "I'm going to pretend I just didn't see that. Are you ready to go?"

Andy looked at Luke who just laughed. "Yeah, I am. I'll be right behind you."

Luke kissed her again, gently. "Go. I'll see you after work."

_:::::_

Nick and Andy were patrolling an area they didn't really patrol often. It was bordering the 27 division area and Andy really liked the area. Reminded her of where she grew up and brought back a lot of memories. Good ones, though. Ones of her playing in the park, with her mom pushing her on the swing. Another one of the t-ball league she was in and Tommy was he coach. She had ended up playing soccer all throughout high school and university, something Tommy had been really proud of.

"You okay?" Nick asked Andy after an hour of comfortable silence and singing to the radio.

Andy looked at him. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You and Callaghan?"

She groaned. "Can we not talk about this? I need some time to think and everything."

"Time and space, huh, McNally?"

"Shut up."

The voice on the radio came through. "1505 there is a call of a driver weaving in and out of traffic. Driver is heading west bound on King Street."

Andy groaned as Nick hit the sirens and lights. "Mark 1505 responding," Nick said back over the radio.

When Andy got out of the car, she wasn't expecting what she was going to get. Life was messy, Sam had said so. Neat was overrated. Her life, at this point was unraveling like a cheap sweatshirt. Her best friend's fiancé was killed in the line of duty, her boyfriend and partner had broken up with her in a parking lot, she had been shot. Life was going great. Just awesome.

What she didn't expect was who was behind the wheel of the car she had just pulled over. "License and… Oh my God," Andy looked over as the driver turned to face her. She almost wanted to faint. She gripped the side of the car to keep from falling over in shock. "What the fuck."

"Andy, it's not like that," Tommy McNally started to say.

Andy threw her head back. "I just pulled over my dad for suspected drunk driving," she said and walked away and got in the car. Tears were on the verge of spilling down her cheek as she climbed in the squad car.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, already getting outside the vehicle.

"I can't," Andy said. "It's my dad." She got on the radio. She couldn't be here. She was so furious it was beyond words. Not to mention personal involvement. She racked her brain trying to remember what squad car Oliver had today. Epstein was riding alone and was 1509 but she didn't want to call him and have him deal with this. Diaz and Oliver were 1520. "Dispatch, this is McNally. Can you send 1520 to the scene?"

"10-4 1505. Sending 1520 to scene."

Nick got in the car and began to run the driver's license as protocol. He had no idea what to do. This was Andy's dad, for crying out loud. The woman had been taking body blows all week and now this? Having to deal with pulling her own father over for drunk driving? He would be hightailing it to somewhere different, if he had to go through the week that Andy had been put through.

Oliver and Diaz got to the scene pretty quickly and Collins filled the two other officers on what was happening. Oliver tapped on the window. "Get out. I'm going to drive you back to the station. You can't be here. At all. Get out."

Andy silently got out of the car and got in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. Oliver started the car and looked at her as he began to pull away from the scene. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"McNally, you just pulled your dad over for drunk driving," Oliver gave her his TO stare. "Don't begin to tell me you're fine."

She swallowed. "18 months."

"18 months, what?"

"18 months sober. And then he does this. For Christ's sakes, what is going to come next? Jerry dies, Sam is someone I don't know, Traci is inconsolable, Gail is being nice, Nick is having to take care of her and me. God, Oliver, what else? What else is going to be thrown at me?"

Oliver sighed. "I don't know, McNally. But for your sake and mine, I really wish this was over. I really do."

"What's going to happen to my dad?" Andy asked, even though she knew the answer. She just needed to ask it. She didn't want to think.

Her former TO shrugged. "Process, booked. Depends how much he blows over. Might get a misdemeanor, lose his license for a while. Since it's his first time, I don't imagine jail time will be a part of it."

"I don't get it. Sober for 18 months and then this. He's a retired cop, he should know what happens when you drink and drive."

"Maybe something happened," Oliver began to say.

"I'm all he has!" Andy exclaimed. "I don't know what could have happened for him to fall off the wagon this bad."

Oliver sighed. "Here's what. I'll talk to him once Collins and Diaz bring him back to the station. Maybe get Sammy to talk to him."

"No. Don't get Sam involved," Andy said. "Get Luke to talk to him. Or you. I don't fucking care anymore. I'm done caring about anybody. I'm done."

* * *

**I know Andy and Gail aren't portrayed to be great friends in the show, but I think they are, so that's why I had Gail talk to her (and show that Gail Peck does have a nice side to her)**

**Like I said earlier, this was really hard for me to write so give me your thoughts!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay. Between being a full time University student, working 2 jobs and general life, I haven't gotten too much time to write. But here it is!**

* * *

Oliver went in search for Luke Callaghan. He wasn't the guy's biggest cheerleader but he didn't hate Callaghan like some of the coppers at 15 did. He was a solid Detective and had worked his way up the ranks. The only real complaint Oliver had about Callaghan was he was a workaholic and seriously married to his work.

He found Luke in his office and Oliver knocked on the door before poking his head inside to see if anyone else was in there. Finding nobody, he entered. "Callaghan."

Luke sat up and crossed his arms. He was pretty confused on why Oliver was there. He had played poker a couple times with the boys, pre Andy, and had a couple drinks with Oliver over the years, but he wouldn't call them friends. "What are you doing here? Normally you get your minions to get me involved in cases that don't require my presence."

"Tommy McNally," Oliver stated.

Luke was even more confused now. "What about Tommy?"

"His daughter pulled him over for a DUI with Collins. Just got a text from Diaz that he blew almost twice the legal limit."

"Son of a bitch," Luke muttered. "Where's Andy?"

Oliver shrugged. "Locker room. Peck is with her right now."

"Any idea what caused Tommy to fall off the boat?"

The training officer shook his head. "Why don't you ask him when you drive him home?" Oliver left Luke in his thoughts. Shaw wasn't close with Tommy, he knew who he was, what his reputation was within 15 and that he was Andy McNally's father. He also knew Tommy was almost considered a suspect in the Koliciak murder when Andy was still a rookie.

Oliver went cell blocks where he passed Sam, who had been riding with Becca Nicholson that day. Sam stopped him. "You look like hell."

"Uh, yeah. I got something on my mind," Oliver told Andy's ex.

"Zoe?"

Oliver shook his head. "Nope. I got to go."

Sam just stood there. "Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?" Oliver asked, pushing the door open. Unfortunately for him, Sam followed him in and saw what was on Oliver's mind.

When Tommy McNally saw Oliver Shaw walk in with Sam Swarek, he knew bad shit was going down. Tommy liked Oliver. As a rookie, he kept his nose clean, stayed out of trouble and was generally good to be around. He knew Ollie would make a fine TO, and he had. Swarek on the other hand… always pissing somebody off, an annoyance to the TO's and somebody who was much better suited to undercover work. However he was a damn good cop. So when Andy told him that her TO was Swarek, Tommy wasn't the most happiest. Sam had the tendency to push the rules (like a gun in plain view, or Sammy plain view), even as a rookie. However, Swarek had done a good job teaching Andy the ropes and Tommy appreciated him for that. And Sam did exhaust all other options when Tommy was almost considered a suspect in the Koliciak murder. When his daughter's relationship with Callaghan fell apart, he wasn't too thrilled when she started seeing Sam. However, his daughter was a grown woman and Tommy was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Until now.

"Before you say anything, Swarek, let me start. If you hurt my daughter again, in any way shape or form, or if you do something stupid again, I will have your ass reassigned to the 34th division and doing donut patrol."

"Sir," Sam started to say.

"I may be retired now, but I know a couple people within this police force who owe me a couple favours," Tommy told Sam, straight up. Really, he wouldn't go that far, but the threat towards Sam was what he was going to give him. He was just a father giving his daughter's ex a piece of my mind.

Sam nodded. "Sir, if I may. Why are you here?"

"Because I did something stupid. Now where's my daughter so she can give me a ride home?"

Oliver looked at Sam. "Uh, I'll get Callaghan to do that." Before Oliver had a chance to finish his sentence, Sam was out the door, looking for Callaghan.

Sam found Callaghan in his office, just as Callaghan was packing up to take Tommy to his apartment and discuss what the hell had happened. Fortunately for Callaghan, he was expecting this conversation with Swarek, so he was prepared. "What the hell do you think you're doing," Sam demanded.

"Uh, I'm getting ready to drive Tommy McNally home. Why?"

"Why are you doing this? That isn't your job, Callaghan," Sam almost shouted at him. He was furious. Beyond mad. At himself, at Andy and the whole fucking situation. He had heard the rumors and the water cooler talk that McNally was back with Callaghan. He wasn't sure if he was more mad at the fact that she went back to the douche bag or the fact that she ended up in another guy's bed right after Sam had broken up with her.

Luke laughed. "Sammy, you lost all that right to be her knight in shining armour when you broke up with her in a parking lot," he almost spat out the last two words as he walked out the door, leaving Sam in his office, fuming. He turned around and stuck his head inside his office. "And don't even think about talking to McNally. She wants nothing to do with you and you'll have to go through Peck anyways." Personally, he hoped Gail's caustic wit was back and she would choose Swarek as her new chew toy. He deserved it. And Luke knew all too well what it felt to be like on Gail Peck's bad side.

Callaghan left to go get Tommy out of the holding cell. They walked to the car and half of the way to the apartment in silence before Tommy broke it. "What's going to happen?"

"You know procedure. Arraignment tomorrow, possibly. However, despite the fact that Chris Diaz plays by the rule book, I am going to assume him and Collins made a 'mistake' on the paperwork," Callaghan explained. He had shared a knowing look with Collins and although purposely making a mistake was a little bit against the rules, most people would turn their heads and pretend they didn't see or hear anything. Cops took care of their own. Even retired ones.

Tommy nodded. "Oh."

"Why'd you fall off the wagon, Tommy?" Callaghan asked the inevitable question.

Tommy just shrugged so Luke prodded more. "18 months sober," he said. Luke was having a hard time not questioning like a suspect and had to remind himself that this was almost his future father in law. "Why'd you throw it away?"

"You wouldn't understand," Tommy replied.

Luke kept his eye on the road. "You going to tell your daughter that?"

The retired Homicide Detective sighed. "Janet and I ended things."

Luke took a deep breath. He knew he probably wouldn't turn out like Tommy, single dad who was a workaholic who turned to the bottle for support, but there were some similarities and Luke did not want to end up like Andy's father. He didn't want to spend all his time at work, and not know how to take off the uniform (or in his case, suit) at the end of the day. It was something they warned all rookies at the Academy and something all rookies forgot about, until they were living it. "Does Andy know about Janet?"

"No. Just the one night her and Swarek came over for my birthday. She didn't ask the next day," Tommy replied.

"Why didn't you turn to your sponsor?" Luke asked.

Tommy shrugged and looked out the window. "His wife died last week."

Luke told himself to breathe as he pulled up to Tommy's apartment. "Andy is going to want answers, and you owe her that at the very least."

"I know," Tommy muttered.

"Come by her apartment at 6:30. I'll be out for a run," Luke replied as Tommy nodded as he got out of the vehicle. Watching Tommy go to his apartment, Luke really hoped Andy's father would come over to talk to her. He didn't know what it was like for Andy, with the only family being his older sister and younger brother, but he knew she would be a wreck.

_:::::_

When Luke told Andy that he was taking her to his apartment, she was slightly confused but went along with it. With everything fucking with her emotions today, she just trusted Luke. For some odd reason. She hadn't seen her father since she pulled him over, but Oliver told her that Callaghan had driven him home. She was slightly comforted that Oliver and Callaghan took care of everything for her, so she didn't have to see or face her dad.

She wasn't sure if she should open the door or not when she saw her dad at the other side of the door, but against her better judgement, she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Tommy said as he stepped in the apartment.

Andy just looked at him. "Yeah, we do. Why'd you do it? Why'd you pick up the bottle, Dad?"

"I don't know," Tommy lied.

Andy laughed. "Right. You don't know why. 18 months sober, Dad. 18 months. Last time you went on a bender, Sam and I almost had to cover up a murder. Now I pull you over for drunk driving. I can't keep covering up for you or asking my friends to cover up something every time you decide to go on a bender!"

"I know."

"If you know that, why?! I can't wrap my head around it. You were happy, you were doing good. What changed?"

Tommy sighed. "Janet and I decided to take a break."

Andy's voice dropped. "Who's Janet?"

"I don't know if you would consider it dating at our age, but, we were seeing each other. She was afraid things were moving too fast and… I picked up the bottle."

She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. "Great."

"I had a chat with Swarek today," Tommy changed the suspect.

Andy stood up and began pacing. "You don't get to just start talking about Sam. You had no right to talk to him."

Tommy laughed a little. "I think it is my God given right as your father to talk to him. I told him that if he did anything stupid again, I'd get him reassigned to donut patrol."

"Dad, that's not going to happen because that ship has sailed with Sam. You don't have to worry about that."

"But you're my little girl; of course I worry about that. I don't get why Callaghan dropped me off? I heard he was back at 27," Tommy said.

Andy groaned. This was not the conversation she wanted to be having with her Dad. The only reason he knew Sam and her were broken up was because the three of them were supposed to go out for dinner this week. Andy had cancelled and told him that Jerry was killed in the line of duty and things were rocky between Sam and her. "We are not talking about my love life. We're talking about yours. Why didn't you tell me about Janet?" In all her teenage years, she couldn't really remember her Dad ever having a girlfriend. Or taking to Andy about her boyfriends or what have you. That was something they just… didn't talk about.

"I didn't know what you'd think," Tommy tried to explain.

"I want you to be happy. Why wouldn't I?" Andy dramatically tried to say with her hands what she was feeling. She had no words to really explain it. The front door opened and Luke walked in again. "Hi," she said a little bitterly, and automatically regretted the tone she said it in.

"Callaghan," Tommy said to Luke.

Luke, feeling the tension in the room, started speaking. "Tommy, why don't I drive you home?"

Andy's father looked up a little sheepishly. "Actually, there's an AA meeting at the church down the road. Mind driving me there?"

"Absolutely," Luke said.

"Can I talk to you, Luke?" Andy said. Luke looked confused but followed her into the bedroom and closed the door. "Why are you doing this? You don't have to clean up my messes," she said in a not so nice tone.

He knew she was angry, frustrated, emotional and taking out her anger on him. He didn't blame her though. "Andy, I'm just trying to help. You're mad, I get that. Let me take your dad to the AA meeting."

"I'm just mad at him for thinking that me or somebody is going to come save him again," Andy said, sitting down on the bed.

Luke sat beside her and rubbed her back. "I know. Let's get your dad sober again and then we can talk, okay? I know you're angry and frustrated at him and you have every right to be. But you also need to help your dad get back on the right track."

"I guess," Andy said. "Can you take him? I don't really want to see him right now," she said.

Luke placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Absolutely."

Andy just sat on the edge of the bed, trying to sort out her frustrations. Sometimes she was a little mad at Sam and Luke trying to clean up her messes. She was a big girl; she could figure things out herself and sort them out. However, today, she was a little glad Callaghan took over because she didn't think she could have faced her dad right after pulling him over.

She didn't think too long because there was a knock at the door. She was a little confused because she wasn't expecting company. When she opened it up, she saw Traci, Gail, Dov, Chris and Nick on the other side. "Surprise!" Dov said.

Andy smiled at the thoughtfulness of her friends. "Since it's your first night back here, we thought we'd be here as well," Chris explained. She looked at what everyone brought. Gail had a bottle of Tequila in one hand; Traci had a 24 pack of beer. Dov had the movies, Chris the couple of pizzas and Nick had a couple bags of chips and pop.

"I'm just a little surprised," Andy said, getting over the shock as everybody started moving. Traci and Nick got out plates and Dov grabbed glasses and shot glasses and Chris opened the pizza. Gail looked like she was playing bartender tonight.

"Well we've all had some bad couple days, so I think we all need a night with friends and tequila," Dov explained.

Andy's phone buzzed and she checked the text message from Luke. **Have a good night with the rookies. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. **She smiled and replied **thanks. **She guessed that Luke had probably told them she'd be here, one of the reasons he suggested staying here tonight. She looked at the rest of her friends. "Okay. I need some tequila. Who's in!?"

* * *

**Fini. I might be back with some more Andy/Luke stories. We shall see! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
